


Dark Sex Series 4: Birthday Boy

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-17
Updated: 2003-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: What else is in that room?  And Mulder gets something for his birthday he never thought he'd get.





	Dark Sex Series 4: Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Dark Sex Series 4: Birthday Boy

## Dark Sex Series 4: Birthday Boy

### by Donnilee

TITLE: Birthday Boy  
AUTHOR: Donnilee  
**CATEGORY: MSR**  
**RATING: NC-17**  
SPOILERS: Nope. Only for the previous three stories! 

SUMMARY: What else is in that room? And Mulder gets something for his birthday he never thought he'd get. 

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions, and Fox Broadcasting. No money being made here. Don't sue. You can't get blood from a stone. 

WARNING: This story contains bondage, D/s scenarios, and anal sex. 'Nuff said, you've been warned. If this isn't your bag, go elsewhere. If it is, hope you get tingles! 

DEDICATION: This one's for two gals who have been very supportive of me and requested a continuation of this story. I've gotten quite a few requests for a sequel to these stories over the last 6 months or so, but these two gals are the most recent voices. So, Song and Sdani - this Bud's for you! 

SPECIAL THANKS: And a special thanks to Alison for character birthday information so that the very first line of this story could be accurate! 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a sequel to and a continuation of "Happy Birthday, Love," "B is for Bondage," and "C is for Courage." You don't have to have read those stories in order to understand this one. But as usual, I would love it if you did! This one is a "Smut-O-Rama"! Oh, and Requiem never happened. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 1 (NC-17)**  
**OCTOBER 12, 2001**  
FOX  & DANA'S HOME  
**FALLS CHURCH, VA**

Tomorrow, Saturday, October 13th was Mulder's 40th birthday. I'd been thinking about what to get him. We've had everything we wanted materially. We lived in a beautiful home that was left to him by his parents. We'd created a "Hide-A-Way" for sex in the basement storm shelter about eight months ago. We'd been lovers for nearly a year now. 

I would never forget the day Mulder declared his love for me. It was my birthday. I had come home to roses, notes and the most beautiful diamond and sapphire jewelry I'd ever seen. In one evening, my heart had been laid wide open. Not by the jewelry, but by the note inside the box, telling me of his passion and love for me. 

Denial was no longer an option in the face of the brave baring of his soul. Undoubtedly, the best birthday I'd ever had. I wanted his to be as memorable. 

And so we began our bizarre odyssey of discovering each other all over again, as lovers, our secrets, and our innermost sexual desires. We both found out who we were, to ourselves and to each other. 

Oddly enough, work hadn't changed that much. We still trudged from bizarre case to bizarre case, searching for the truth. We still worked together like the smooth inner workings of a Swiss watch; complicated, yet flawless in its balance and its ability to synchronize and get the job done. 

Skinner was the only one who knew for sure that we lived together. Others suspected, but had no proof. We handed our cell phone numbers to colleagues when needed, leaving our home number unlisted. The Gunmen, my mother, and Skinner were the only ones that had the unlisted number. And no one that we knew of cared enough to bother following us home from work. 

But our personal lives were another matter entirely. Drastic changes had taken place. We had both lost our fears and found an outlet for our frustrated and off center sexual desires. 

I was rather submissive with Mulder in the bedroom. This was a sharp contrast to my day time professional persona that I wore at work. I had been so rigid and in control for so many years in my quest to work in a man's world and garner respect. The fact that I could now shed that armor and let my lover take control was an odd paradox. 

In giving up control, in surrendering, ... I had found freedom. 

It provided me with a relief from myself, as weird as that sounded. In the past, I had never found a lover I could trust as I trusted Mulder. I had given him my mind first, my friendship and affection and then my heart. Finally, I had given him my body. I gave him my body to do with what he would. And good grief, what the man could do with it! 

There was no fear that he would not respect me. There was no fear that he would not give me my control back if I needed it. I knew that in the beginning, he'd had many more fears than I had. He was always concerned with accidentally hurting me, whether it be physically or emotionally. He'd been very careful in the beginning, too careful. I'd finally convinced him that he wasn't a freak and I wanted the same things. There was fear then. Now, that had all changed. 

Knowing that he would hand my control back in an instant if I needed it, and loving him and trusting as I did, allowed me to be free and to test my boundaries, which had never been explored. There was never a need to ask for my control to be returned. Just knowing I COULD was all that mattered. 

There was an incredible liberation in our relationship, for me anyway, and I think for Mulder as well. Most people view a committed relationship as being tied down, or trapped. Not so with us. We had found a freedom and a sense of unfettered happiness that neither had known was possible. 

In reverse, Mulder had felt so out of control for so many years, governed by fate and folly for so long, that he found his center in being able to take the reins in our romantic relationship. I needed a release from the responsibility of control and he needed to feel that he had control over SOMETHING in his life. It made him feel a worthy man and that he had something valuable to contribute to this relationship It had given him a subtle, quiet confidence that made him even more unbearably sexy than he was to start with. It was the perfect arrangement. I should have know it all along, but fear is a tricky bed fellow and we'd both been afraid for so long. No longer, though. 

Now, along the way, we discovered some things about ourselves. Not only did I like rough sex, but I liked a certain amount of erotic pain in our sexual encounters. Thus began testing the boundaries and balancing it against Mulder's fear of harming me for real. We had slowly worked through it. This progressed and the dominance/submission aspects were given birth. More and more control for him, less and less control for me. 

Our darkest encounters were not full blown BSDM, but they were close. We didn't become different people or adopt role playing characters for our activities, or different names which is often a large part of BSDM. It allowed the partners to detach their play from reality and the rest of the world. We had no desire at this time to do that, to detach from anything. This was about coming together in every way there was to come together. And we remained, simply, Mulder and Scully when we did it. 

We had just finally peeled away the last layer of onion skin on our mutually bruised and battered hearts. We were deep into the essence of each other now. I trusted him and he hadn't let me down. Together, we had discovered new heights of sexual pleasure and satiation. 

I'd never been happier in my entire life. And so we learned, grew, and explored our boundaries. We were careful, thanks to Mulder, actually. We did a lot of reading and talking. There was always something new to try. Mulder was the perfect teacher, never having gotten frustrated or upset when I was embarrassed or clumsy. Nothing shocked this man! He never ridiculed any of my desires. And he was a very patient teacher. And at the start, his sexual experience and knowledge had been much greater than mine. And I'd been a most eager student. 

He'd told me that he liked to be spontaneous sometimes to. In this way, things wouldn't get stale from constantly planning beforehand. Planning was required for the safe use of some toys and the playing out of some scenarios. Every new toy or piece of equipment required discussion regarding the proper use for safety and the planning of our first use. But the planning did take away the spontaneity of our earlier encounters. But once we were familiar with said toy or equipment the spontaneity could return. 

Nowadays, there wasn't much planning, now that we were both familiar with all the equipment and paraphernalia we owned. We took turns deciding what we wished to use or do. We were constantly wanting to please each other so there wasn't a sense of competition or one-upmanship. There was merely a seamless give and take that thrilled us both. 

Bondage was very prevalent in our sexual play as was anal and oral sex. I'd never had a relationship like this, so open, so free of fear and so loaded with trust. I loved the titillation of being blindfolded and not knowing what was coming next. I loved the course pleasure and unparalleled fullness of anal sex. I loved it all, every kinky, little bit of it. 

I was more relaxed at work and with my family. Nothing like getting laid regularly to improve our disposition! Everyone had noticed the relaxing of my rigid posture and facial expressions. I was 'soft around the edges' now, Mulder said. He said I 'glowed'. Most people knew why. I was living with the man I loved and loving the man I lived for. 

My mother had made some pointed comments about our marital status. Unlike me, she was a good Catholic. She wasn't rigid in her theology but she was still old fashioned enough that she didn't like that we were 'living in sin'. Also, I think she just wanted to see me married finally. She loved Mulder and was delighted that we were a couple. 

If she had any idea how unrestrained I was sexually, and how dark my appetites were, she would probably have a stroke on the spot. I don't even want to know what Bill Jr. would do! 

Even my brother, though, had grudgingly come to accept our relationship and be happy for me. He couldn't help but notice how happy I was and he knew Mulder was the cause. I smiled a lot. I laughed a lot more and I was very slow to anger now. I was just to damn happy to let little things bother me. I guess he finally figured that if Mulder made me that happy, he couldn't be all bad. He and Mulder would never be buddies but they respected each other and were cordial to each other. It was the best I could hope for and I was all right with that. 

Charlie, of course, had always approved and now teased me mercilessly whenever he was around, which wasn't very often to begin with. He and Mulder got along famously. Their first encounter had been a good one and they got off on the right foot, unlike Bill Jr. and Mulder, who started off bad and went to worse. 

Oddly enough, considering we both had a voracious appetite for sex, there were nights now that we abstained. Usually this occurred after a long day when we were tired. We would cuddle up in bed, hold off and let the anticipation mount for the next day. 

I was also glad that he insisted we just have normal sex at least once every two weeks. These nights were usually slow and easy times where we worshipped each other's bodies and made love to each other, reaffirming our love for each other. Those nights were about that; expressing our love for one another and not about reaching an explosive orgasm. 

This prevented our lives from being consumed by the pleasure of mind blowing sex. It can easily become an obsession and we had been teetering on the edge of addiction, when he suggested, 'date night'. Neither of us wanted to forget that the screwing might be fabulous, the toys titillating and thrilling, but we were about love and friendship. We didn't ever want to forget to express that to each other. 

Sex and appeasing our inner most desires was important and integral to our relationship, however, we didn't want it to become the REASON for our relationship. We wanted to maintain the deeper emotion of our partnership, the one that drew us together initially. 

Being the considerate lover he was, he always made me come those nights too. If he finished before me, which was very, very rare, he would play me with his fingers and mouth until I found release. But the orgasms on those nights were like the sex, slow and easy and an expression of love and affection. Those nights tempered my appetite and kept me from obsessing. 

If anyone had told me a year ago, that I would be in this place, I would have laughed in their face. If they'd told me this fabulous relationship would be with my mercurial partner, I would have gone into hysterics! 

But here I was, a woman so totally in love I couldn't see straight. The sheer joy of it would sometimes bring tears to my eyes. 

Here it was, Mulder's birthday tomorrow and he had brought ME a gift. I went all soft as I fell asleep, reliving the evening. 

Later that night, I would come up with the perfect birthday present. I had bought him some presents already, but wasn't satisfied. I would give him the one thing that was missing from our relationship. I would give him the one thing he'd asked me for that I had hedged on, and held back. It was finally time. I was finally ready. 

* * *

We had run into some snags. As I said, our education was primarily thanks to Mulder. Unlike my professional life, I got caught up in the exhilaration of having a lover after so many years without, and would have jumped in with both feet and my eyes closed. After nearly a seven year dry spell, Mulder had given me the most explosive orgasms of my life in the first three days we were together, and introduced me to the world of multiple orgasms. I was a first class addict in that regard. 

At the time, I had wondered if we could top those first few encounters. Little did I know, it was just the beginning. Little did I know that it would take Mulder no time at all to turn me into multi-orgasmic sex fiend. Mulder's penchant for paranoia, rather than caution, spawned his initial investigation into what we were embarking on. Later, his concern for my safety, and his, kept his research going on a continual basis. 

The snag was that I had injured myself once with improper use of an anal toy, and torn a membrane in my rectum with an attachment that shouldn't really have been used with that toy. Mulder had gone ballistic, once he knew I was going to be all right, screaming and yelling and carrying on; lecturing me on caution and safety. He was beside himself, asking me what the hell I'd been thinking. 

Ironically, that had turned me on too, his being so commanding with me. He'd never done that before. And so, four months into our infant romantic relationship, we began our exploration of dominance and submission play. My desires just kept getting weirder and weirder. But he never hesitated when a new one emerged, he just reacted, with confidence. 

After that night, he had complete control over our sex lives and insisted on monitoring all but the most basic masturbatory activities. He had actually ended up telling me which vibrators, dildos, or butt plugs I was allowed to use without him there. At first, he'd dictated that nothing could be in my ass but his cock. This was graphically spelled out for me as he'd tied me spread eagle on the bed, blindfolded and fucked me senseless, twice. Once in each entrance. He had later relented but under very strict conditions. 

He did not want to take any chances on ruining anal sex for us. It was his favorite thing and quickly became mine as it generally gave me the powerful orgasms. Most of my orgasms were powerful, but it was a matter of degree. And this particular act gave me the greatest degree of keening orgasms that went on for a ridiculous amount of time, exhausting the hell out of me. I loved it. 

Nipple or labia clips, large plugs or vibrators, and all vibrator attachments were forbidden for solo use. I had chaffed at first, thinking that he was overreacting. But upon reflection, had realized that his directive was because he had been scared and was concerned for me. He had reminded me that I had used the wrong attachment, incorrectly, and that I had not used enough lubricant. He would oversee use of those things in the future. Here were my few options for solo activities. Take it or leave it. It was also for my safety, which he was quick to point out. 

If this rule gave him peace of mind, then I realized it wasn't a very big deal. I loved him and I didn't want him to worry. Besides, it wasn't like he ever asked me to compromise on very much. The man spent practically ever free moment outside of work trying to make me happy, and checking to make sure I was happy and content. It was the least I could do to ease his mind and it wasn't really that important to me. 

In the end, it didn't really matter because I rarely masturbated anymore. That was reserved for nights we spent apart which were few and far between. Most nights we were together and I was fulfilled and satisfied beyond my wildest dreams on a regular basis. Mulder was the King of Toys and felt no inadequacy using them to help fulfill both our fantasies and desires. 

We had LOTS of toys! A whole room full of them, to be exact! Mulder, being the prepared little Boy Scout had even put together a travel kit of toys in a briefcase that we took with us on road trips! 

I had fussed and pouted one time that I wished I could use something on my nipples while masturbating. My hands just didn't cut it anymore. I responded heavily to nipple stimulation and he knew that. My request that he bite my nipples the first night we made love was what had started all this. When flying solo, it was a noticeable missing component, one I had unfortunately grown rather dependent on it in order to have a decent orgasm. I could still get off, but it was significantly less satisfying. I had hastened to add that it didn't really matter considering that the amount of times I did masturbate nowadays, were few. 

He had just taken in my fussing and pouting, nodding gravely. I realized he was taking me way too seriously. He could sometimes get too serious about all this stuff. I had teased and tickled him out of his reflective contemplation and promptly forgot all about it. That was a week ago. 

He didn't. Blast the man and his eidetic memory. He could probably recite, verbatim, every conversation we'd had in the last seven and a half years! 

Tonight, I came home from an autopsy at Quantico to find the table set for two, candles lit, veal parmesan ready to eat, and a small, square, unmarked box on the plate in front of my normal seat in the dining room. 

He'd smiled and chuckled softly as though amused at the antics of a small child as I dove for the box and opened it, nearly tearing it in the process. I loved to get these little gifts and I never knew when he was going to get them for me. It didn't matter what it was. I just loved that he was thinking about me all the time, and bought me presents for no reason at all, except that he loved me. 

The box produced two, soft, black, plastic tubes, closed on one end, about two inches long. He'd laughed outright as I examined them, scrunching my brow. There were no papers in the box to explain my gift. Before I could ask, he stepped into me and removed my jacket and blouse, right there in the dining room. 

He unclasped my bra and threw it on an extra chair that held my jacket and shirt. He had sat me down in the chair, kneeling between my legs, obviously enjoying my confusion. But I realized he was going to show me rather than tell me. 

He hadn't said a word yet. He lifted both breasts from underneath, squeezing them and pushing them together tightly. He'd begun to tongue and suck gently on my nipples until I was groaning from his attentions. My protest when he stopped and pulled away was halted as he squeezed the flexible plastic tube in the middle and placed the open end directly over my hardened nipple. 

As he let go, I felt the suction immediately and gasped as it formed a vacuum lock on my turgid nub. He smiled slyly and attached the other tube to the other breast, whispering, "Nipple suckers." 

I had giggled, giddy with affection and arousal for this man who seemed to live for the sole purpose of making me happy. 

The pressure eased in the first tube as it inflated itself slowly, returning to its original shape. He squeezed it tightly together from the sides again and I felt the pressure increase, sucking in my breath and shivering as I felt it suck hard enough to create a pinching sensation. My crotch instantly flooded with warm wetness. 

He said, "Every time you squeeze them as they ease off, the suction increases. You can use these alone, Scully. They are very safe and easy to use." 

I'd kissed him then and he had stood. I reached for my blouse and to remove the tubes and he said, "No, stay like that. Eat dinner with them on." 

I'd taken two step away in order to head to the window and draw the shades on the window of the dining room, which faced the street. He'd stopped me with a hand on my wrist. He merely shook his head slowly in the negative, the look on his face stern and making me go weak all over. 

I flushed all over my torso, realizing I would have to sit through dinner, the dining room back lit with the overhead head against the darkness outside. I would have to wonder if someone was watching, unseen, through the large bay window. They could see in, I couldn't see out. His voice was smooth but low and stern. "Sit down and eat dinner. I want to watch you with these on." 

The house was set back pretty far from the street, but still, I was nearly trembling at the exposure. I was used to being locked away safely in the Hide-A-Way. It was safe from prying eyes or possible discovery by the outside world. 

His hands traveled up and down my sides, his warm palms sending my skin into goose flesh and alerting my nerve endings as he stared at me intensely, his gaze locked with mine. I knew I looked aroused, flushed, and I knew he would see my nervousness. He wanted to see if I would do it. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was always looking for something new to try to add more spice to our sexual encounters. 

I'd sat through dinner, feeling exposed, embarrassed to have two black tubes sticking off the end of my now throbbing nipples. And I was so aroused that it was ridiculous. Mulder had a knack for mixing just enough embarrassment and arousal so that it make me weak with anticipation. 

I was always this way over a new toy. But this possibility of discovery had really sent me off. I was trembling after a few minutes, nervously glancing at the window. The exposure to the dark street just jacked up my nervous anticipation, as I sat naked from the waist up. He'd been listening to my complaint that wasn't really a complaint, and had set out immediately to solve my little dissatisfaction. To me, it hadn't really mattered and I'd been sorry that I'd mentioned it, feeling silly and ungrateful after all he had done for me. But to him, it wasn't silly and anything that brought me dissatisfaction, upset him and he would set out to make it better. 

God help me. I was so in love with him now, I couldn't ever remember not being in love with him. I was more touched by his consideration and his desire to make me happy than I was with the gift. Although, I was delighted with the gift as well. It was these little things that he did all the time that made me so crazy about him. It was like I fell in love with him all over again, every day. 

Periodically, through dinner, he had reached over and gently squeezed on one of the nipple suckers, increasing the suction and making me squirm and soak my panties. I took note of the fact that if he had squeezed the north and south sides, the next time he squeezed from the sides, alternating, and thus, subtly changing the angle of the pressure. He would chuckle that low, sexy, infuriating chuckle that bumped my embarrassment up a notch, but not enough to override the arousal. The soft rumble in his chest drove me wild as he watched my reactions carefully. 

By the end of dinner, which I'd hardly touched, I was going insane. I supposed that had been the idea. Before clearing the dishes I pushed his chair back, stood up and dropped my pants and underwear, leaving my three inch black heels on. He watched as I unzipped his pants, lifting his hips slightly as I yanked his pants and boxers down and freed his now straining cock. 

As I went to straddle him, he said, "Suck on me first." 

Oh God. I loved it when he did this. Just gave me a directive. Took the choices away from me. It inflamed me. Again, he was making me wait, which he loved to do and which I loved/hated for him to do. I also loved to suck him off. 

I fell to my knees and grasped his pulsing shaft, giving a squeeze and began sucking ferociously on his glistening glans with enthusiasm. He tapped me on the shoulder, still not touching me otherwise. I stopped and looked up at him, my mouth full of his gorgeous cock. His hands were grasping the side of the chair. If I didn't know him so well, he would have looked casual as if nothing was happening. But I knew better. 

The telltale line of sweat had broken out on his hairline. His breaths were deeper although not ragged yet. His pupils were dilated and his knuckles, where his fingers gripped the chair next to his thighs, were white. 

I held still and he made wait a few seconds. Then he said, his voice low and clipped, "I want you to deep throat me. Take me all the way down. I want to feel my prick deep in that little throat of yours." 

I groaned around his penis, feeling it twitch as I raised up higher on my knees and slid my hands down to cup the side of his ass. I backed up a bit to give me more room, and so he would have a straight shot. I lovingly licked him all over so that he was slick with my saliva. 

He waited patiently while I prepared. He was good that way. He never rushed me or became impatient. He knew it was important that I prepare properly. Then I sank my mouth slowly onto his shaft, feeling it hit the back of my throat. 

Suddenly, I wanted to please him so badly. This always happened when I gave head. His pleasure supplanted mine. His pleasure seemed more of a priority than mine. The more aroused he got, the more excited I got. I slipped off quickly and said, "I want to finish this way." 

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure? I was going to stop in a little bit and let you choose how we finish." 

My eyes widened. He was letting me decide? He did that once in a while to make sure I knew that it was an option for me. I could ask for what I wanted. I had choices, and he liked to remind me that I could have 'out' anytime I wanted. I wasn't oppressed by him, I was willingly submissive to him and there was a big difference. I was there by choice. I knew that, and I had never wanted out. 

My voice was soft and breathy when I said, "Then I choose to finish this way. I want to taste your cum. I want you to fuck my face, no holding back." 

His head leaned back on his shoulders and he moaned, "Jesus, Scully, you make me crazy." 

He looked at me again, as if gauging my sincerity and then nodded curtly. "Do it, then." 

Once again, I wetted him down and then took him as far into my mouth as I could. Once he was bumping the back of my throat, I could adjust my position and tell where I needed to be for the best angle and could adjust my head and body accordingly. Once situated, I breathed deeply through my nose as I had learned to do and pushed gently forward until the wide, flared head of his penis popped past the back of my throat. 

At that moment, as he slid down my throat, he always said the same thing, "Awww, fuck ME." It wasn't a directive, it was an expression of how good it felt. Mulder had big equipment. He was blessed with a good seven inches that was so thick I just barely wrapped my hand around it and had my fingers meet. Not only did I have to prepare for his length. But his width, pressed the muscles of my esophagus wide as he bottomed out in my throat. The feeling was amazing. 

I had virtually no gag reflex now. I never had much of one, so it had been easy to suppress that. But I'd never been enamored of fellatio until I was with Mulder. Relaxing my throat muscles was the hard part, making sure that they were loose so that when his cock stretched them and pressed my throat open, I would not panic and forget to breathe, or feel pain because my throat closed up with an involuntary muscle spasm. 

He said I was the only woman that had every been able to deep throat him and he quickly became addicted to it. Knowing I was the only one that had done this for him thrilled me. And it made me want to do it all the time, wanting to be different from all the other women of his past. I could give him something they never had, and it made me feel powerful. 

I had taken to doing exercises that stretched my neck and throat muscles. I would lean my head over backwards and stick out my tongue. It pulled the muscles and strengthened them. It also helped to prevent me from spraining my tongue. Yup, you CAN sprain your tongue, believe it or not. 

I began taking him in, retreating and taking him in again. One hand I used to cradle his balls and roll them between my fingers, the other gripped his hip as he began to thrust gently in time with my rhythm. After a couple minutes of this, feeling the electric tingle of excitement each time he slid down, I was moaning around his cock, the vibrations of it clearly making him crazy. He was starting to squirm with the effort of holding back. 

I loved to see him react this way to me. When he was buried inside my throat, I owned him, submissive posturing or not. And we both knew it. D/s relationships and the BSDM play were full of these kinds of paradoxes. Most, unless they had experienced it themselves, could not understand the power and freedom of being submissive to someone you trust with your life. 

His hands left the chair to grip the sides of my face and I knew he was at the breaking point. He looked down, silently asking permission. 'Was it still O.K.?' 

My answer was to slip a finger behind his balls and nudge his anus with the tip of my finger. He shouted, "Awww, fuck!" 

He gripped my head tight, holding it still and in the position of comfort that I was always allowed to choose. He began thrusting into my face, his hips snapping up off the chair. Each stroke was a little longer. He stood slightly, his knees still bent in a half squat and he really went to town. He was retreating till just the tip teased my lips and he would plunge back in. His strokes were smooth and steady as he stroked in and out of my throat, moaning continuously. 

I concentrated on my steady breathing through my nose and delicious feel of him pulsing in my throat and the wonderful sounds that always came from him when we performed oral sex of any kind. 

His thrusts became more urgent and I now gripped the chair for balance and to prevent being rocked by the force of his thrusts. He bent forward slightly and began ramming into my throat, his navel and belly hair tickling my forehead with every thrust. 

"Oh, Scully! Oh, Scully! Love this, Awww, shit, your mouth ... is so sexy. Love seeing those lips ... wrapped around me. Your beautiful face ... swallowing my dick. Awww, GOD! So good. ... Always soooo ... fucking gooood. Always ... so damn snug in here." 

A few more thrusts and I felt him swell in my throat. He cradled my head, cupping the back of my skull with both hands, holding me in place, my lips buried in his pubic hair. He stared down at us as he ejaculated into my throat, holding himself fully embedded in my throat. 

Just then, one of the tubes sucking on my nipple, brushed against his legs as his hips flexed harshly in reaction to a particularly forceful ejaculation. The jostling of this pinching little device was all it took and I was coming. My "AAAAAHHHHH," vibrated around his exploding cock as I felt myself spasm in orgasmic delight. 

"Holy Shit!" he shouted as he realized I had climaxed. He pulled back, pumping his cock into my a couple more times as it slowly deflated. One hand dropped down and he flicked first one tube and then the other, sending another set of rippling sensations through me in the wake of my orgasm. I shuddered and carefully slid off his now soft penis. 

I looked up at him. His cheeks were glowing, his lips were wet and shiny. I wanted them. I climbed up and straddled him as he sat down. I began kissing him slowly and deeply. He responded, his hand sliding around between my butt cheeks and down until he reached my sopping wet crotch. His fingers played with my folds, releasing some fluid which now flooded his thighs. "Shit, Scully, I'm always amazed that deep throating turns you on so much. That was fantastic, darling. Nobody ever sucked me off as good as you do." 

I glowed with pride from his compliment. 

"Your pleasure is my pleasure, haven't you figured that out yet?" "I know, same here, but it's still amazing. Let me take you in the bedroom." 

"I'm all right, I came with you, remember?" 

He smiled softly, "THAT was amazing, but I don't want to leave you hanging." 

"You're not. You know I don't have to have multiple orgasms every time, Mulder. One is fine." 

He grunted. "Maybe." He didn't look convinced. But I'm not done yet. I want to play with you some more." Who was I to argue? 

He kicked off his shoes and socks, and then let his pants slide off the rest of the way. He stood up, wearing only his dress shirt, my legs around his waist and walked into the bedroom. He sat me on the bed, his flaccid member still wet from my saliva. He opened the bedside table drawer where we kept a few of our toys. 

He glanced at me and said, "How do you want it?" 

I sat, mute, unsure what to say. "I don't care. I don't even need to do this." 

"Shush, I didn't ask you if you needed it. I asked you how you wanted it. We are GOING to do this because I WANT to," he said sternly. 

I nodded. "O.K.," I said meekly. I loved it when he took charge. I saw his lips twitch briefly. He liked it when I went all compliant on him too. 

"Do you want me to decide?" 

I nodded again. "Please." 

He smiled and reached into the drawer, emerging with a 6 inch vibrator that was about one and a half inches in diameter and nipple clamps. He was at least an inch longer and easily twice as thick as that thing. I wanted him in me, not a thin dildo. 

Once having had his enormous cock, smaller just didn't do it. I needed to feel my cunt walls pressed open and stretched to the limit. I was hooked on feeling the aching pressure deep in my abdomen from being stuffed so full. He placed a finger next to the nipple sucker and plucked it sideways, breaking the suction and gently removing each of them in turn. My nipples were wet with secretion from my engorged nipples. He moaned softly when he saw it and leaned over to lap up the slight wetness he found there with the rough, flat of his tongue, making me whimper. 

Those things had sucked hard enough to make my nipples release fluid. I almost swooned with a new wave of arousal and then yelped as he fastened the clip on my now swollen nipple. He waited till I nodded and clamped the other nipple. The pressure was light. He knew my nubs would be too sensitive now after an orgasm to take a full assault. I groaned anyway, feeling the pinching pain ratchet my desire into the red zone again. 

"Breath into it," he instructed me, reminding me of what to do. Often during that first intense wave of pain, I forgot to breathe. It always reminded me why it was good that he was directing the show. I really didn't have much self control at all. I took cleansing breaths, feeling the clamps bite into my overly sensitive nipples. The stab of sharp pain as my chest expanded, sent electric shock waves sizzling from my screaming nipples, straight to my now throbbing clit. 

I whimpered as he crawled onto the bed, nude and straddled me. "Yeah, breath deep, little one. Your nipples are so beautiful, pinched and swollen like that, all puffy and red with blood. God, I love your tits." I shuddered under his aroused gaze, feeling his half erect cock trace lazy circles around my navel as began to recover. 

Then he surprised me by flipping me over and putting me on all fours. He suddenly leaned over, pulling out the fur cuffs and hooked them on me and then to the headboard which was equipped with hooks for this. This left my ass sticking up in the air, totally exposing my leaking sex to him. I cringed as my tortured nipples brushed the comforter and the darts of pain shot through me again, amkign me feel dizzy and weak as my crotch gushed more wetness out of my tingling folds. I moaned as it ran down the inside of my thighs in a warm river. 

He took the vibrator and teased my folds, running the damp tip up my spine and over my sides as it buzzed delicately on its low setting. He started at my neck and worked his way down, periodically dipping the end into my wetness and then anointing another body part with my fluid. I was squirming and whimpering by the time he was done. All my nerves were sensitized. Then he leaned over and pulled KY jelly out of the drawer that he'd left hanging open. 

I knew what he was going to do now and just the thought of it had my head spinning with arousal, a buzzing in my ears. Once greased, he carefully laid the tip against my anus. Every hair on my body stood on end with the electric feel of anticipation. He let me wait a few seconds, seeing me tense with anticipation, then carefully inserted the now silent vibrator past my sphincter and into my rectum. It slid in easily and he pushed all six inches into me and stopped. I groaned and then felt his lips lapping my folds as they gushed with more wetness, the full feeling in my ass begging to be moved. "Mulder, please!" 

"Please what? What do you want, baby? Hmmm?" He liked me to beg. 

"Oh God, Mulder, please fuck my ass with it, please! Baby, please! At least move it some." He loved to call me pet names when we were making love, and he loved me to call him, Baby. 

He chuckled. He slid the vibrator out a mere inch and pushed it back in. "Yes!" I exclaimed, loving the feel, but wishing it was his cock instead. Then I was surprised again as the bed dipped. I thought he was going to fuck me with the vibrator but I felt his heat and his dick poking my saturated opening. I whimpered, "Oh God, you're hard again." 

He hummed, "Yeah, and I'm going to fuck you until you scream, Sweetheart. I'm going to fuck you so good. God, you're soaked. I'm in the mood to hear you scream, Scully. I want you delirious and screaming. You're going to take me AND this vibrator. I'm going to stuff you so full." 

His fingers ran up the inside of my thigh, dragging some wetness across my skin and I heard him suck it off my fingers. I groaned. "Oh, Baby, please, I need you filling me up! Please, Mulder. Fuck me. Anyway, just fuck me." 

All I could do was groan as he began thrusting in and out gently, creating that delicious feeling of fullness only he could create. He'd done this several times before but then the dildo had been in my tunnel, and his cock in my ass, but that was on my back. He could go so much deeper in this position. 

The invader in my ass was heavily greased and would slide backwards as he retreated, my muscles involuntarily clenching and nearly expelling the vibrator. Each thrust of his lean hips would push it back in. I began to wail a wordless sound at the fullness, feeling his cock and the vibrator rub against one another through he thin wall of muscle. 

He sped up slightly and my body began to rock with the impact of his thrusts. The smooth plastic sliding easily in and out of my ass, and his thick cock filling my tunnel was unbearably pleasurable. The vibrator made my core an even tighter fit than usual for his oversized equipment. I loved it. Waves of sensation coursed through my body. I cringed with every thrust, feeling my boobs sway and jostle the nipple clamps that were tormenting my swollen nipples. That always kicked my arousal into the red zone. 

He leaned forward and grabbed me up around the waist. His strokes shortened but they became harsher. I didn't see it coming. I had no idea what he planned. I thought he was jostling for a better angle. But then I felt the vibrator spring to life in my ass, cranked up to high and I wailed. "MMUULLDDEERR, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, SO CLOOOOOSE!" 

"That's it, lover," he murmured. "Tell me what you want. You want to come now? You want me to play with your clit?" 

I shook my head in the negative. 

"No? TELL ME!" he ground out. His voice alone could send me into a head spin. 

I whimpered and managed to squeak out in a trembling voice. "My ... my nipples. Play ... play ... please ... my nip ..." We were both amazed at the level of pain I had worked up to and the level I could enjoy once I was delirious with arousal and on the verge of orgasm. 

The stuttered words were no sooner out of my mouth and he reacted. I hadn't even had a chance to process the feeling of his pounding cock in conjunction with the wicked plastic, now vibrating full speed in my ass. It caused his cock to twitch and jerk inside me. 

His free hand, the one not around my waist, slid up my tummy, curled two fingers around the thin silver chain hanging there and gave three, quick, sharp tugs. "Like THAT?" he growled. 

My nipples exploded in pain, his cock rammed into me, harshly embedding the wildly shaking vibrator in my ass and... 

I screamed loud enough to wake the dead ... 

My orgasm had begun. 

He pounded me furiously for a couple of seconds, and then began yanking on the chain again, over and over in time with each thrust, as my orgasm continued. He wasn't tugging hard, but my nipples were already turgid with blood from the clamps and those tiny tugs caused a knifing pain in my breasts as though I was being stabbed in the nipple with the sharp point of a knife, and having it sink inside. Each knifing pain was followed by rivers of warmth down my chest and pooling in my abdomen. 

I began to have back to back, multiple orgasms, another thing only Mulder had ever been able to give me. He loved making it happen. I loved having him make it happen. I screamed, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FFFUUUCCCCKKK ME, MMMUUULLLDDDEEERRR, Ahhh, the PAIN! So Good. KEEP HURTING MY TITS! Hurt my tits. The stabbing PAIN! HURTS SO GOOD! KEEP DOING THAT! I'm still coming, Baby! Can never believe! What you do to me! I'm stiiilll coming. Oh Gggoooddd!" 

I shrieked, screaming again as my core and rectum convulsed in another sweeping round of spasms around the vibrator and his impossibly rigid cock. My pelvis ached with fullness as he stroked hard and deep, battering my cervix, making me cringe with another stab of slight pain from inside my womb. He growled, "Yes lover, yes! Love to hear you scream, love to make you scream!" 

Oh God, It wasn't stopping. I was still coming. He was ramming me hard. 

I heard him shout, his voice sounding as though it was in a tunnel, off in the distance, "Awww, fuck, Scully. Here I come, lover!" 

I felt the first rigid pulse of his orgasm and the first wash of his hot seed inside my convulsing tunnel.. 

Then my ears began to buzz, my vision clouded, and I swayed against my restraints. I watched a drop of sweat let loose from my hair and fall in slow motion. "Mulder," I whimpered in defeat... 

Just before I blacked out. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 2 (NC-17)**  
**OCTOBER 12, 2001**  
FOX  & DANA'S HOME  
**FALLS CHURCH, VA**

Since we got together, Scully has had some killer orgasms. 

But she has never blacked out, passed out cold in the throes of an orgasm. 

The thrill I felt knowing her orgasm was that intense was quickly replaced by concern. I removed myself from her body, quickly removing the vibrator and releasing her wrists from the cuffs. I flipped her over to remove the clamps. 

She moaned softly but did not come around. I shook her lightly, "Scully! Scully! Come on, wake up, are you all right?" 

No response. Shit. She slick with sweat, her hair soaked and plastered to her temples. 

I leaped up and ran to the bathroom, turning the cold water on full blast and wetting a wash cloth. I raced back out to the bedroom and placed the cold cloth on her neck, wiping the sweat off. I proceeded to bathe her face with the cool cloth, slapping her cheeks gently. 

I was trying to remember what I'd been told about reviving someone who has passed out but my mind was blank. I thought briefly of smelling salts but didn't know if we had any. 

I hauled her to the edge of the bed and bent her over, putting her head between her legs and cradling her body between my legs so she wouldn't fall. My arms were wrapped around her waist. "Scully, please!" I shouted, starting to panic. 

Finally she groaned and her head rolled on her shoulders. I quickly pulled her up onto the bed and knelt next to her, cradling her face in my palms. "Scully, are you awake? Open your eyes, Scully, please! Can you talk to me?!" 

Her eyes cracked open and she broke out into the silliest goofy grin I think I've ever seen. I sighed loudly in relief, expelling the air from my lungs in a rush. "Jesus, you scared me Scully." 

She sucked in a breath. "Wow, that's a first," she whispered. 

"Are you all right?" 

She nodded, hummed and croaked out, "Need to nap." 

I was weak with relief. "Are you sure?" 

She seemed to sense the urgency in my voice that time and looked at me again. "I'm O.K., Mulder. Jesus, it's never been that powerful. You're an incredible man, you know that. Any other guy would be crowing about fucking their lover so well that she passed out from the pleasure. Instead you're kneeling there like kid who doesn't know where to find the band aids, and fussing over me!" 

I smiled. "You didn't wake up right away, Scully. It scared me." 

Her eyes widened a little. "How long was I out?" 

"Two minutes at least." 

"Oh," she said, seeming to process that information. 

"Is that a long time?" I asked, hating the weak sound of my voice. 

"Not really, you did the right thing. Cold shrinks the blood vessels and you want the head below the extremities so the blood comes back and oxygenates the brain." 

"Wished you told me that before. I didn't know what to do." 

I was wringing the wash cloth with my hands and she placed hers over mine. "Mulder, I didn't plan on passing out." 

"I know," I said, feeling stupid. 

She levered up onto her elbow, shaking her head in amusement and smiling at me. Her free hand came up and cupped my neck, pulling me down to meet her kiss. I kissed her back, sinking into the familiarity of kissing this woman whose lips I literally worshipped. I could kiss this woman for hours. She pulled back finally and smiled softly. 

"I love you, Mulder. And don't worry. Passing out isn't dangerous." 

"It's not?" 

"Not unless your standing up when it happens and you fall and hit your head or something. Most injuries from passing out are caused by the landing!" 

"But ..." 

She cut me off. "Let me explain something, worry wart," she admonished me with the tone of her voice. "Passing out is the body's way of protecting itself. When the blood vessels dilate so much, the blood pressure drops suddenly and the heart has to work harder to pump the blood. When that happens, the brain doesn't get as much blood and thus, not as much oxygen as it needs to function. The body's sympathetic nervous system drops the body when the blood pressure hits the red zone. It's the body's way of getting blood and thus oxygen back to the brain once the body is prone." 

"Oh," I said stupidly. 

She chuckled and kissed me again. "So it's all right. Once the body is prone, the oxygen levels increase as the blood distributes itself evenly and when they get back up to the proper level, the person wakes up." 

"I'm sorry I panicked," I replied. 

"Don't be. You didn't know. And I know it looks scary when some one passes out and goes limp, but if they didn't, that's then they would have real trouble. That's when you'd have to worry." 

"What would happen?" 

"Several things could happen. One is that the blood pressure bottoms out and the heart stops or it drops too low and the heart just can't pump the blood anymore and you could have a heart attack. You could just end up with high blood pressure because the vessels, stretched too long would lose their elasticity and so the heart has to work harder all the time. Then, of course, there's always the possibility that a blood vessel will burst..." She must have realized I was drifting. "But that's more than you need to know since we now know that I WILL pass out if I need to! And although it was another first, it's good to know that my sympathetic nervous system is functioning beautifully!" 

I shook my head, once again, amazed at how calm she was over this. 

"Too much information?" she teased. 

I shook my head. "No, good things to know. I'm just so relieved. If it happens again, I won't be so scared." 

"And you know what to do. If I was out more than a couple of minutes, then raise my legs above my heart, straight up in the air, till you pull my hips off the bed. This facilitates the blood flow to the brain. Let gravity do the work. The extremities can go without adequate blood supply for much longer than the internal organs, particularly the brain." She paused. "You DON'T need to fold me like a pretzel and dangle me off the bed, you can just lift my legs in the air." She was ready to bust out laughing. 

I smiled. "Sorry about that." 

"It's all right. It worked, didn't it? Same principal, head below the heart but I'd rather not wake up only to find out my face was careening toward the floor." 

"I wouldn't have let you fall!" 

"I know you wouldn't, I'm teasing." 

We just smiled at each other for a moment. "I love you, Scully. God, how I love you. It floors me every day," I whispered. 

I saw moisture pool in her eyes but the tears didn't fall. She leaned up for a quick kiss and said, "I adore you, do you know that?" 

I grinned. "I've never been called adorable." 

"I love you too, but also adore you." 

"Adore me?" 

"Yes, for the million little things that you do for me." 

"Like what?" 

"Holding the door, pulling out my chair, guiding me with hand on my back. Just holding me when I'm sad and comforting me, always knowing when to talk and when to not talk and just hold me. For showing how much you love me in so many little ways. For buying me little presents." 

I grinned. She continued. "But it's not the presents, it's the consideration that they imply." 

"Consideration?" 

"Yes, you bought those nipple toys because you just couldn't stand it that there was something I wanted and didn't have it." 

I nodded. "I want you to have everything you want, Scully. It's not like we don't have the money, so why shouldn't you have it? You've lost so much by staying with me. I can never make that up to you. But I can give you what I can give you. Anything that's mine is yours, I hope you know that." 

"I know that Mulder, but I loved you before I knew you were wealthy." 

"I know that too. But like my mother always said, 'I'd rather be rich and miserable than poor and miserable." 

She laughed. "That sounds like your mother. But anyway, we've both lost things. I didn't lose them because of you." 

"How can you say that? If you'd left, or never worked with me..." 

She slashed her hand through the air. Uh oh. That always meant trouble. 

"Mulder, I will NOT listen to this nonsense. I thought we were past this." 

"It's not nonsense, Scully," feeling a little hurt. 

Another slash of the hand. "Yes, it is. We've been over this and over this and I'm tired of it. I stayed because I wanted to. It was MY choice. Bad men have taken things from both of us but neither one of us is to blame. And I've gained so much as well, Mulder." 

"What have you gained? Well, a house maybe." 

She sighed in exasperation. "Damn it, Mulder. When am I going to make you understand this?" 

I was silent, sensing that anything I said right now would only make it worse and exasperate her further. 

She sighed again. "I love you, Mulder. I adore you. You helped me to learn who I am. And when I figured that out, you didn't run away. You embraced me, warts and all, everything I am. You taught me what unconditional love is, Mulder. I now know that people can disagree and it's not the end of the world or the end of the relationship. I know what's important now. I didn't until I met up with you. And you've made me so fucking happy. I stand still and cry sometimes because the joy of it, all that happiness just overwhelms me and I wonder what the hell I did to deserve it. What the hell I did to deserve YOU." 

Now it was my turn to get teary. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you," I said, my voice rough with affection. 

Her palm cupped my face. "So I've lost things. But I've gained things to. That's life, Mulder. It all came out in the wash. At the end of the day, there's no place I'd rather be than right here, in your arms." 

I nearly choked on a suppressed sob and hauled her up to me, clasping her tightly to my chest. We stayed that way a while. Then she murmured, "I'm hot now." 

"Yes, you are," I said. I meant it figuratively and literally. Heat was rolling off her skin in waves. We were both sweating where our bodies had pressed together. 

She smiled at me, her face full of love and affection and I marveled anew that this wonderful woman could love me. But she did, God help her, she did. "You exhausted me. If I take a shower with you, will you shut up and let me have my nap?" she asked playfully. 

I grinned. "You're on, baby, you're on." 

* * *

In less than a year, my partner, my best friend, my savior, has become, not just my lover, she has become my life. 

As our romantic relationship grew and took shape, I was constantly struck with wonder at the level of peace and serenity I had found within myself. My old character defects still reared their head now and again, but for the most part, I was an extremely happy camper. 

Making Scully happy made me feel good about myself. It didn't inflate my ego, but rather instilled a quiet confidence that had been lacking for my entire life. I had spent most of my life trying to measure up to some undefined standard I'd set for myself. I never reached my goal, which upon reflection was freeing myself from the guilt of being the surviving child. 

I'd had one obsession, find my sister and nothing else had mattered; until Scully came along and wormed her way into my heart. The odd thing was, for all the angst and torment we'd put ourselves through, once we'd taken that final step, it had been so easy. Almost too easy, my paranoid psyche had thought at first. I was amazed at how easily we got along in our personal life, considering how different we were. 

But our differences were in the professional arena. When all the layers of the onion had been peeled away from our battered emotions, we were more alike than either of us could have imagined. 

And the sex. 

Good Lord! 

Why one of us hadn't spontaneously combusted, I had no idea. Her openness about exploring our sexuality and about the whole sexual experience had surprised me. I'd made assumptions based on her professional ethics. I was delighted to find out just how wrong I'd been. I'd assumed she would be shy and reserved. I'd assumed that she would want slow and gentle and considerate all the time. I'd assumed she would be tentative and unacquainted with her own sexuality. We did slow and gentle sometimes, on date night. She didn't mind that. 

But what really floated her boat was being FUCKED. Fucked into oblivion. She liked to be helpless, tied, have her choices and therefore her responsibilities taken away. And I loved dominating her. And then she liked it rough, liked to be hammered. Her core, her ass, her throat, any way she could get it, she'd take it. And take it willingly. She liked to have her nipples bitten or clamped to the point of pain, her lips and shoulders bitten. 

I'd been afraid of my own desires at first, but she had lovingly taught me to embrace them and stop living in fear of myself. 

My personal favorite? She loved my cock in her ass. I still couldn't get over that sometimes. I'd been obsessed with anal sex for 15 years since I'd tried it once in college. No woman in my life had ever welcomed it and I'd never been able to do it again. My desire for it had grown exponentially every time a woman had turned me down when I brought it up. I'd been called perverted, disgusting and a host of other various adjectives. Then Scully came along. When I'd finally gotten up the nerve to ask her, I'd been terrified. But by then, my desire for it was off the charts. She'd contemplated for a decent amount of time, while I tried to keep from having a heart attack waiting for her answer. 

But instead of flinging derogatory adjectives at me like I feared she might, she'd finally said, simply, "Yes, fuck me that way." Then I'd really almost had a heart attack! Initially it was probably about one fifth of our experiences. She'd taken to it like a duck to water. Then it became a third. Then a half. She became as addicted as I was to it. Now, I didn't bother figuring out the percentage. I just know we did it A LOT, easily as often as we did anything else. 

Nothing made me harder than knowing my dick was going to be planted in that tight, little orifice. It made me steel hard with anticipation every time. Ironically, steel hard was the best way to have anal sex. It made it easier for her. You can have normal sex at various levels of hardness. But anal sex required the man to be very hard to effect penetration. Just thinking about it would give me an instant woody and make my balls twinge. The tightness in there was nearly unbearable. 

Scully is a small woman. She hates to have that pointed out on the job. But at home, let's face it. She's a shrimp. A strong, tiny, delectable shrimp! But a shrimp nonetheless. And her size was never more apparent than it was when I was covering her entire body from behind, my cock buried in her tight, little ass, drilling her back door. 

I could just think about the sight of my sizeable tool disappearing into that tiny hole and I could probably come without even touching myself, just from the memories. I never thought of my dick as particularly large before. But Scully tells me it's above average, a little longer and much thicker than most. She loves that it's big around. She tells me that all the time. And I love that she loves it. I must admit, the feeling of stretching her tunnel walls, or her rectal walls and feeling the muscles twitch and spasm as they burn and stretch to accommodate me is an unmatched pleasure. 

All the women I'd had been with before had been fairly tall, large women. They weren't fat, but tall, bigger boned and much bigger than Scully, inside and out. Fucking Scully's tiny holes, any one of them, gave me intense sensations I'd never had before. 

Whether I'm above average or not doesn't matter. What does matter is that compared to Scully and her various holes, I look and feel like a giant. And I love it. And she does too. I blabbered so often about the sight of it turning me on so much, that she finally had me set up a video camera suspend it from the ceiling above her bed and tape it so she could see. 

I'll never forget the night she watched it, the very next night after having done it. We went down to the Hide-A-Way, and laid back, nude, on the enormous California King size bed in the room and popped the tape in. I sat her between my legs and fondled her as she watched, instantly aroused and exclaiming that she didn't know she was THAT noisy! I had laughed and she had swatted me. She was noisy, very noisy, and I loved it. I loved to hear every gasp, moan, groan, and whimper. I loved to hear her scream and say my name. I loved to hear her beg. God I loved that the best, I think. 

And she begged me that night. I forwent the clamps and just squeezed her nipples between my thumb and forefinger until she was gasping and then I began twisting them, gripping hard and pulling them harshly until they were red, swollen and so hard she could have cut glass with them. They elongated after minutes of my mini torture and stuck straight out at least a half an inch, round as a pencil eraser and just as stiff. 

My tongue itched to latch on. I'd thrown her on to all fours so she could keep watching the tape and slid under her on my back. She straddled my ribs, her short legs spread wide. I'd grabbed her ass, my hands nearly covering her tiny cheeks and began yanking her globes apart over and over again. I sucked viciously on her protruding nipples, sucking as much of her creamy breast into my mouth as I could and sucking so hard I could barely breathe, until I felt fluid emerge and bathe my tongue. 

By now she was doing her pre-orgasm routine, babbling constantly between moans and wails and gasps. I loved to hear her start to babble. I knew then that I had her right where I wanted her, hanging on the edge of an orgasm. 

"Oh, hohoho, oh Mulder, ahhh fuck, yes, yes, suck me, bite me, oh, yeah, pleeeeaaaasse! Oh make me come, Baby, make me come. Ahhhhh, so good. Yeah, bite it, bite it hard! Awwww, chew, chew on it! Make them hurt, make them huurrtt!" 

I would often keep her there as long as could, torment her until she begged to be taken. I'd made her come before, just from playing with her nipples. That had been a trip the first time it happened. But that night, I didn't want to tease her. 

That night, when her babbling began, I stopped sucking and began biting, quick and hard, almost chattering my teeth as I munched on her nipple, complying with her begging request. Knowing I was capable of doing this to her, never ceased to crank me into euphoria. My dick throbbed with a waving ache as she babbled and came up on her knees, holding my head to her breasts. 

I let go and went to the other breast, continuing to bite her, chattering my teeth quick and hard, as low down her little shaft as I could, my lips pressed into her goose bumped areola. I held her breast still with one hand as I worked, using the other hand to pinch her already tortured, other nipple between my thumb and the side of my forefinger. I pinched, twisted and tugged viciously on her hardened nub. 

She leaned back and I sat up with her straddling my waist, my legs open, the soles of my feet nearly touching. She pressed her sopping wet sex into my dick where it stood at attention between our bodies, coating it with her fluids. One hand braced her shoulder blades and the other pinched, twisted and tugged a ruby red nipple. My mouth bit the other nipple in a staccato rhythm until she came. 

She continued to watch the video over my shoulder. So as she felt me feasting on her nipples so hard I was breaking the tiny capillaries and turning them nearly purple with blood, she watched my cock plow the tiny field between her heart shaped derriere. I knew what she was seeing. 

If I drilled her ass from behind, I always pushed her legs together tightly between my thighs, and pressed her lovely, little globes together from the sides, with my hands, making the tightest fit I could. I was picturing it now as I continued to chatter my teeth hard on her abused nub, deciding to switch to the other side and give the other one another round. I closed my eyes and played the memory like a movie behind my eyelids, the sounds on the video helping to recreate the scenario in my mind. 

I loved the sight of my wide glans pressing her open and popping past the tight, ringed muscle, making her gasp. I loved the sight of her puckered little hole being pried wide open as I thrust myself into her right to the hilt, not stopping until my balls smacked her wetness and vibrated with the stinging impact. I loved the sight of pulling back, releasing the pressure on the sides of her ass cheeks, seeing the ringed muscle roll aside, nearly turning inside out when the ridge of my flared head scraped past, as I pulled out completely. I could look into her rectum, see the stretched pink flesh inside winking at me as her confused sphincter muscle fluttered at the sudden lack of pressure. 

But the best sight of all, seeing that hole, stretched as it was, but still so small, start to compress close up. That was my cue to ram my rock hard cock into her again as I pressed her cheeks tightly together around me once again, watching my entire length disappear inside this tiny woman. God, the feel of stretching her open over and over again. Just thinking about it, I could almost feel the exquisite sensation of her inner muscles clenching around me. 

She always started to orgasm after only a few strokes. She rarely had just one orgasm anymore. Scully was unbelievably multi-orgasmic now. It had increased as our escapades had continued. Whether because she relaxed more or because we ventured into newer and wilder territory and pushed her boundaries, I don't' know. But I do know that it made the already exquisite feeling of being inside her tight asshole, spike me into utter euphoria. It was like being high. 

Her orgasms during anal sex would always drive me wild with ecstasy, feeling like a thousand tiny grasping fingers were devouring my cock. And her anus would clench violently enough to make her gluts jerk and spasm, gripping me as tight as a cock ring as I plowed in and out, until I couldn't take it anymore and would explode into her. 

I was reliving my own orgasms, the feeling of my violently clenching balls, of filling her up full with spurt after spurt of burning seed, feeling like my insides were turning inside out, and my shaft was exploding, wondering if she could feel me in her throat. I almost came just thinking about it. 

And she was babbling again. 

"Oh God, Mulder, YES! Oh, they hurt, it hurts, ahhh, that hurts...so good, so good, oh don't stop, make me come, pplleeaassee, Mulder. More, more. I need more, bite harder, make it hurt more, make it hurt a little more, make me come. Oh Lord, I NEED TO COOOMMMEEE!" She wailed and continued babbling in my ear, her eyes glued to the screen over my shoulder. 

"Oh you're right It looks so good! Oh so delicious! Awww Jesus, I love that monster cock of yours in my ass Ahh, yeah, Mulder. It's like being fucked with a pole. You look like a giant with a giant cock. Stuffed so full, so full. I need to feel it again, soon! I want your giant cock deep inside my ass. Oh sweet Jesus! Oh don't stop. Bite, Bite it, Bite me hhhaaarrrddd, Mulder! OH FFFUUUCCCKKK, YEAH. Just like that, just like that. THAT'S IIIITTTT, MULDER!" she screamed as she began to tremble in my arms. 

Her legs literally vibrated against my thighs as the tremors passed through her and she rode the outside of my cock, rocking her clit against my turgid member as she rode out her orgasms. I suckled her gently, lapping at her abused nipples to soothe them as she came down from her high. She flopped boneless, backward onto the bed. By now, my erection was becoming painful. I looked down to see fluid leaking out of my gaping urethra in time to the pulse of my cock. 

Without a word she gathered herself, slid off the bed. She snapped the TV off and walked over to the horse. Oh God. I loved this woman. This piece of equipment was just like a gymnastic horse, only thinner and more fully padded as well as equipped with bindings for the arms and legs. Scully sprawled herself over it, her tits dangling to either side of it. 

I quickly went to her, laughing internally at the jerking gait of my walk. I was so hard it hurt. And that was, we both knew the best way to have anal sex. I quickly cuffed her hands to the side of the horse. Basically, you mounted it as if you were going to go on all fours. I snapped her ankles into the restraints. I went to walk away for some lubricant and she said, "I don't need it Mulder. Dip your wick in once and I'll be all set." 

Jesus, her words could inflame me. I was dizzy as I took those two steps back, pulling her hips slightly so that her pretty little ass was stuck pertly up in the air. Her pubic bone rested on the edge of the horse, and now that I had pulled her back, her knees were bent. She looked like a Moslem supplicant, bowing down in prayer. You laugh, but sex with Scully could be a holy experience. 

I slid a hand under her body and pulled her lips up, peeling the hood of her clit back so that it would be exposed to the padded leather it rested above. She held still for this and then I removed my hand. 

"Tell me how much you want this," I commanded. "You want my giant cock, Baby? You want me to fuck your little ass so hard it feels like I'm gonna burst out of your navel? Huh? God, you're like fucking a little doll, so small. TELL ME!" 

"I want it bad, Mulder, oh fuck me, please. Do it now. I have those pictures in my head now of your enormous cock invading my ass. I came already. It's your turn. Don't worry about me. Make the pictures real. Just drill my ass hard and deep with that pole until you come. " 

My head was spinning as I stepped up to plate, grasped her waist, my thumb caressing her tattoo and slammed into her leaking folds, pumping quickly to lubricate myself. I retreated. 

This was a little different. The bent over position spread her ass cheeks apart for me and I gazed once again at the tiny waist, those narrow hips that were smaller than the width of my thighs, those perfectly round gluts and that itty bitty puckered asshole. How could one square inch of her anatomy hold such fascination for me? 

I shuddered and poked her with my finger. She groaned and said, "Do it Mulder, I'm so relaxed after that orgasm. No need to prepare me." 

I slipped a finger inside anyway, surprised at how easily it slid in, almost no resistance at all. She wasn't kidding. But my finger wasn't my dick. She clenched her muscles around my finger and I jerked and pulled it out. She chuckled. 

"I mean it Mulder. Shove it all in - one stroke, hard and deep, like the first night you scolded me when I hurt myself." 

A vision of her tied spread eagle on the bed, blindfolded, flashed behind my eyes. I groaned and took aim, pulled my hips back and ... did as I was told. 

Who was the dominant one in this relationship? It was a fine line sometimes. With one snap of my hips, I felt my wide head ram into her puckered muscle, drive past it's resistance. I buried my entire length into her ass as deep as I could go in one hard stroke. Then I had ground my pubic bone against her, angling for every last millimeter of depth, feeling my balls mashed against her soaking wet nether lips. She had yelped and then moaned. 

"You O.K.?" I asked. 

"Yes." 

"Did I hurt you?" 

"Little dart of pain but that was good. I like that. Do it now, Mulder, plow me hard." 

"Jesus! Remember your safe word, Scully?" 

"Cobalt." 

"Good." 

No more discussion was needed. I began sinking into her over and over again. The horse provided an unyielding surface to slam against. She began wailing as soon as I started pumping, her exposed, swollen clit being pressed into the leather and rocked with the force of my hard thrusts. 

I was so over stimulated I had gone a little numb, but decided to forego the little niceties, like pushing her cheeks together in favor of just squat humping her like a madman until I exploded with my release. I needed to come so badly I thought I might scream. 

I laid my torso over her back, loving that my body covered her so completely. This horse was low enough that I could do this and stroke down into her turned up ass. I grasped the skin at the base of her neck gently, with my teeth, right where it met her shoulder. I cupped one breast in each palm and went totally crazy, pulling up on her breasts, and gripping them tight for leverage as I slammed my aching prick into her, battering her against the horse over and over. 

I was squeezing her breasts so hard, I knew my fingers were going to bruise the creamy white skin and that thought made me almost frantic as I pictured her red, abused nipples and five finger bruises on each breast. My cock felt like rigid steel and it hurt from being so hard for so long. My balls ached deep inside. 

I pounded her and pounded her and pounded her. It seemed like forever. 

She wailed, "OHH Yeah! Fuck me, FUCK MY ASS HARD, MULDER! Oh, You fuck me SO GOOD! You're so HARD! GOD, so hard. Mulder! You're so hard it hurts me! Oh Don't Stop!" 

I began to wail myself, a keening cry of frustration, almost sobbing with the need for release. Somehow she knew I was having trouble. I was over stimulated, going numb and I couldn't seem to push myself over the edge. I couldn't come. I muttered, "Son of a bitch!" 

Suddenly, she began to rhythmically clench her butt muscles around me, milking me with every plunge . I wailed and slowed my thrusts quite a bit to enjoy the milking sensations. She'd never done this before. She'd always been a passive participant letting me direct this particular type of play. She laid passive, usually bound into immobility and I fucked her senseless. This time she managed to take over, even though she was bound hand and foot. 

I felt the numbness subside with this new sensation, and my lower back tighten as my orgasm coiled tight n my screaming balls that stung with every slap against her soaked crotch. 

I could do a fair amount of babbling myself. And I loved yelling instructions to her as we fucked and having her respond immediately. 

"Oh Scully, yeah! Clench it! Clench hard, Baby! Awww, milk me. YES! Milk me with your ass! So good. That'll do it. CLENCH! Hard as you can! Squeeze it out of me! Awww, yeah. It's gonna make me come. Oh Thank God! You're gonna make me come. Oh Fuck. I've GOTTA come! MAKE ME COME! My balls are so full. They hurt." I shrieked, "MAKE ME FUCKING COME! NOW!" 

She clenched her muscles hard over and over again, gasping harshly and grunting with the effort. I could feel her ass muscles flexing against my groin, her ass sucking me in deep as though trying to hold me in. I sped up again, slamming her brutally again, her body rocked harshly against the unyielding leather with every thrust. Her ass was turning red from the pounding impact of my hips. 

She shouted, her voice ragged, "AHHH, here I go again! COME WITH ME!" 

As her own orgasm washed over her, it caused her to clench me even tighter, involuntarily this time. I hadn't thought it was possible for her to grip any tighter. It was like I was being savagely grasped and pumped over and over by a strong, giant fist from root to tip. God, it felt like some one was trying to rip my dick off each time I pulled back. 

She shouted a wordless cry, shrieking and wailing as she continued her back to back orgasms. I fucking loved that I could do this to her. Anal sex gave her the best orgasms. 

In under a minute, I started spilling loads of burning hot jism deep into her bowels, shrieking her name, "Ssssccccuuuullllyyy! Aaaahhhh, ffuucckkk YES! FINALLY!" 

I bit her shoulder again, making her cry out. My legs felt like they would collapse and I reared back, my hands going to her shoulders to hold my torso up, keeping her face pressed sideways into the mat. 

My cock was jerking so violently with its ejaculations that when I pulled back to plunge in again, it popped out, springing up toward my stomach and sprayed cum all over her back. I saw the white globs land on her low back, on her tattoo and some oozing out of her now fluttering anus. I grabbed it with one hand and rubbed my still spilling shaft in the crack of her ass. I popped the head of my shaft, in and out, in and out, in and out, of her fluttering muscle as I sprayed my last dribbles of seed into her stretched hole as it began to close. 

Her back and ass were covered in cum, white jism framing her asshole and leaking out of her to run down into her folds. I felt light headed. 

I groaned from the depths of my soul in relief, shuddered violently from head to toe ... and slid into a boneless heap on the floor. I tried to bring my breathing under control. A few second later, the sound of her amused laughter reached my ears. 

She got me laughing too when she stopped laughing and said in a voice, calm as could be, "Gee, Mulder, maybe we should do more of those videos. What do you think?" 

What a night that had been. We now have a sizeable video library in the Hide-A-Way. 

* * *

Scully liked me to be aggressive and dominant. She liked bondage and toys. She liked anal and oral sex. She even liked a certain amount of erotic pain. This I monitored very carefully after her getting carried away and injuring herself. I'd been virtually panic-stricken until I knew she was going to be all right. I was terrified she was really hurt, terrified someone was going to find out about our activities. There was literally nothing she wouldn't try. And I realized I had to take an even harder stance with her and start protecting her from herself. 

That injury she had sustained scared the shit out of me. I'd read horror stories about sex play gone bad. Although her injury had been minor, I drilled it into her head that it was the precursor to more serious possibilities. That type of behavior, a wanton disregard for her safety in pursuit of pleasure, could only escalate if not nipped in the bud immediately. And her safety was paramount above all. 

But some good comes out of everything. My ranting and raving, born of fear, began our D/s play. She'd been turned on by my yelling at her, reprimanding her. It had thrown the doors wide open on a whole new aspect of sexual play for us. We had experimented with rough sex, dirty talk, slight nipple pain, anal sex, and some bondage, tying her hands. But that night, the ball rolled in a completely different direction and I found ... I liked having Scully obey me. 

I liked having her lose control. The trust required in order for her to let go like that was humbling. I loved making Scully happy, and not just in the bedroom. She had made me believe that I was capable of a strong, healthy relationship filled with communication, pleasure and contentment. I was a new man and I owed it all to a little 5' 2" bundle of energy with flaming hair, razor wit and an adventurous spirit. 

The trust she gave me with every aspect of her being and well being was often a cause for wonder on my part, not to mention humbling. Occasionally I was overwhelmed by the magnitude of responsibility her trust placed on me. 

When those feelings of fear arose, we would retreat for a few days, cuddling and having slow and easy, affectionate and ... normal sex. The tension and anticipation would mount over those couple of days. Finally, my need to possess her totally, again, would override my fears and misgivings and we would be back in the saddle again, reaffirmed, confident and newly in awe of the power we had over one another, and the lack of fear over that fact. I recognized this pattern at some point and suggested that we intentionally have a date night every two weeks where we just hung out like a couple, watched a movie, cuddled and had normal sex. 

It worked. I felt much less anxiety knowing that the powerful sex was not all there was to our relationship. I knew that, intellectually. After all, we'd been friends for nearly seven years before we got involved sexually, but it was good to remind ourselves, let we be swept away by the power of our love making. 

I think the fear really disappeared though, after we truly revealed ourselves and realized that one of us didn't have MORE power than the other one. Again, as in all things, we were equals. For although I was the 'dominant' one in the bedroom, my need for her was as great as her need for me. I might be making demands during lovemaking, but believe me, when my dick was down her throat, she could have made me promise to light myself on fire and I wouldn't be able to argue with her. And at work, she was still the guiding hand and the voice of reason, but I was still the steering wheel. And so we bounced along. 

When she asked me to pick out furniture for a little love den in the basement, about four months into our relationship, I had begun my real journey into bliss. It was our Hide-A-Way, and where we played out our sexual desires that were not mainstream. It had advantages. Just being locked inside those concrete walls, made us feel as though the rest of the world had disappeared and we were the only two people on earth. 

No sound penetrated the thick storm shelter and so no outside distractions could interfere. It was our own little world. 

At this point, there was only one thing I didn't have from Scully. And I wanted it. I wanted it bad. And when I had first asked, she had hedged and started talking about someday and the future. I had been very deflated and nearly depressed when that happened, but she had soon reassured me that it didn't mean a decline in our relationship. It was just something that she was ready for yet. 

Not YET. 

It was the one thing that would seal her fate to me forever, the last link in the chain. And the one thing she held back. Tomorrow was my birthday, my 40th birthday. Another decade down the drain. But this year, I wasn't stewing in my own shit. I was looking forward to celebrating a nice evening with the woman of my dreams. 

Maybe it was time. It had been a while, about three months. Maybe I would ask again. Maybe this time she would say 'yes'. I could always hope. And I refused to sink into depression over it. After all, she'd given me so much. She lived in my house with me and made it a home. She brought my fantasies to life beyond anything I could have imagined. What the hell was I complaining about? I should be one grateful son of a bitch that the woman would even touch me. But, as in most things, whether you deserved them or not, you grew accustomed to things freely given and began to expect them and then ... and then you wanted more. 

And Scully was my obsession. Possessing her in every way possible was my ever increasing aim. I was a greedy mother fucker. 

I wanted IT ALL. 

* * *

* * *

**PART 3**  
**OCTOBER 13, 2001**  
FOX  & DANA'S HOME  
**FALLS CHURCH, VA**  
9:00 AM 

We slept like the dead last night. I think we slept for nearly twelve hours straight. I never slept for eight hours in a row, until Scully came along, let alone twelve! But happiness, contentment and exhaustion from doing the wild thing has other fringe benefits. I slept now. And I really enjoyed sleeping. It was still a bit of a novelty to me! 

I watched her wake up slowly, her head on my shoulder, her body wrapped around mine, our legs tangled together. No matter how we went to sleep, we always woke up tangled together. We sought each other out in our sleep. I was always tickled by that too. 

I smiled softly at her as she opened her baby blues and peered up at me, breathing deeply through her nose and stretching like a cat, her body falling away from me. I rubbed her belly gently and she fluttered her tongue, purring like a cat. I chuckled and she rolled onto her side to face me again. "Morning, birthday boy," she muttered. 

I grinned. "Ah, you remembered." 

"Of course I did. I have a pile of presents hidden in the walk in closet." 

"You sneak! Now I know your hiding place though!" 

"It changes every time, Mulder, so don't get any ideas." 

I pouted and stuck my bottom lip out, teasing her. She giggled and rolled up on top of me. Her lips captured my bottom lip and suckled it as she made these contented little humming noises in the back of her throat. I loved her like this, languid but playful, just a like a kitten. 

I grabbed her mouth with mine and deepened the kiss, morning breath be damned. We finally came up for air, my dick stirring and a bit sore from last night's escapades. I was still pondering the fact that I'd fucked her until she passed out, still not sure if that was good thing. 

"Shower first, birthday boy. Then you get your presents." 

We rolled out of bed and hit the shower. 

* * *

We ate breakfast and then went back to the bedroom. I stripped out of my flannel pajama bottoms I'd put on for breakfast. She laughed and dropped her robe under which she was wearing nothing. I loved the fact that I could hang out naked with Scully. I didn't think the wonder and novelty of it would ever wear off and I did it every chance I got. 

Dana hauled two huge shopping bags out of the closet and dumped them on the bed, giggling at my expression as I took in all the packages. 

"Scully! You're not supposed to do all this!" 

"I loved being able to do this." 

I grinned. "Where do I start?" 

"Anywhere you wish." 

There were books and silk shirts, sweaters, and new Armani suit and a couple of CDs I'd been wanting. She grinned when I opened a box full of disgustingly normal, silk ties. But in all fairness, the bottom of the pile revealed a blue tie with glow in the dark, yellow flying saucers. I'd howled when I opened the tiny package with a new cock ring in it. "Trying to tell me something, Scully?" I'd asked. 

The woman liked me hard as a rock. Not that it was usually any problem, but everybody had their bad days. I'd gotten over being anxious about that too. I hung up the new clothes and set the CDs on the bed side table. I gathered her up on my lap. She murmured, "Happy Birthday, Mulder." 

I proceeded to kiss her for about an hour, at least it felt like it! 

She pulled away and her face was suddenly serious. I sensed the new vibe and immediately asked, "What's wrong, Scully?" 

She swallowed hard and said, "I've got one more gift, Mulder." 

I tipped my head sideways in inquiry. My God, she was nervous! She rolled out of my lap and onto her side of the bed, opening the drawer in her bed side table and took out a small square package about two inches square and held it out to me. 

It was wrapped in gold paper. I couldn't imagine what it was. I took it from her gingerly and examined her face. She looked at her lap. "Scully, ..." 

"Just open it, Mulder." 

I opened it slowly, confused by way she was acting. It was a small black ring box. My heart rate soared and I suddenly felt dizzy. I licked my lips, my mouth suddenly gone dry. Oh God. Was it THE ring? 

The one I had bought six months ago? I'd put in the safe. Had she retrieved it? I opened it slowly and saw a thick platinum band with a fine sand paper like quality to its surface. It was unadorned but glistened from the reflection of the overhead light. I plucked it out of the foam and held it up. 

I didn't know what to make of this. "Scully?" I questioned, swallowing harshly. 

She looked up, a nervous but totally mischievous look crossing her face, as though she couldn't believe she was going to do this -whatever it was she was going to do. 

She took a deep breath and asked, "Will you marry me, Mulder?" 

She instantly chuffed a laugh at herself, her head turning away. I gently grabbed her chin and turned her face back to me. She was blushing profusely. I locked my gaze with hers and said, "Which finger?" 

She giggled then. "Your right ring finger. Consider it an engagement ring. We'll pick out our wedding bands together. Happy Birthday, Love." 

I felt tears sting my eyes and slipped the ring on my finger. It was a perfect fit. Since I couldn't think of anything to say, I pulled her into my lap again and devoured her mouth again, my throat closing up with tears. 

This was the best birthday present I'd ever gotten. The one I'd hoped for but didn't realize till just that minute, that I hadn't really thought I'd ever get. And I hadn't even had ask her again. She'd saved me the angst and trauma of wondering what her answer would be this time. I had asked her three times already and she had always said she wasn't ready. 

Now life was perfect. I would have it all. 

* * *

The look on Mulder's face when he opened that box nearly killed me. I could tell he was excited, but bewildered, afraid to believe I was finally going to give him the one thing I knew he wanted the most. Me, all of me, the final commitment. He wanted me to be his wife. He'd asked three times. I'd hated saying No but I couldn't be dishonest with him. I hadn't been ready. I had needed to settle into the relationship and know that it wasn't all going to fall apart in a few months. 

But there was no reason not to anymore. I was confident about US. We were survivors, and we loved each other with a single minded passion that took my breath away. He loved as much as I loved him, probably more. I knew this now, I believed it totally. Now I could marry him. Now I would marry him. 

Mulder had raced downstairs to the safe, nearly tripping and falling as I shouted at him to be careful. He'd gotten the ring he'd bought all those months ago and raced back upstairs with it, jumping onto the bed and bouncing as he landed. I'd laughed till I cried as he tore open the box and pulled out the ring, tugging at my left wrist. 

Quietly he said, "You stole my thunder, Scully." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. You just made me the happiest man on the planet." 

I smiled. "I'm happy too, Mulder. I've never been this happy." 

He nodded. "But I have to do this." He paused dramatically then slid off the bed, pulling me to the edge as I yelped in surprise. I sat on the edge and went down on one knee. 

He took a deep breath and asked for the fourth and final time. "Dana Katherine Scully, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" 

I blinked away the tears and had to force my vocal chords into action. "Yes, I will." 

He whooped a wordless shout of joy and slid the ring onto my finger. The platinum band held up a three carat, emerald cut diamond with three half carat stones on each side of the big stone in the center. It was a gorgeous ring. 

"I love you, Mulder," I whispered. "It scares me sometimes how much I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long." 

He looked at me for a moment, still holding my fingers and looking at the ring on my hand. "Scully, you won't be sorry, I promise." 

"Oh, Mulder, I know I won't." 

"Trust me?" he whispered. He sounded like a little boy. 

"Mulder, I trust you as unconditionally as I love you. You are the love of my lifetime. You know that, don't you?" 

"And you know you are mine," he replied easily. 

His arms slipped around my waist and he laid his head in my lap, sighing deeply. We sat like that for a long time, I don't know how long. We were just absorbing this new reality. Finally he said softly, "Nobody will ever love you like I do, Scully." 

I smiled at him. "I know, and nobody will ever love YOU as well as I do." 

His voice was filled with awe and wonder, even after all we'd been through and all we'd done since getting involved. "God, it's true, you're really going to marry me." 

It wasn't a question. "Yes, I am," I whispered, grinning like an idiot. 

My mother was going to do cartwheels. 

* * *

We spent the day making plans and calling people we wanted to tell. My mother was in a state of blissful shock and just kept saying, "Oh, I'm so glad. I'm so relieved. I'm so glad. I'm so relieved." 

I laughed at her and she finally stopped and said, "Let me know what I can do to help with the plans. You're not going to run off on me are you?" 

"No, Mom. I wouldn't do that. And I'm going to want your help picking out a dress and stuff like that." 

"God, Dana, this going to be so much fun. I didn't think I'd ever get to see one of my girls married. And you're so happy, and I'm so glad, and I'm ..." 

We shared a quiet moment of communion, missing her. And then she whispered, "I still miss her so much." 

"Yeah, me too, Mom. Me too." 

* * *

After Scully talked to her mother, which was a long conversation, I called the boys. Langley did a Tarzan yell, and I could hear him beating his chest as he held the phone to his shirt. I was laughing hysterically. 

Byers was his usual polite self, just saying congratulations. He had added, "About time, you bonehead." 

Frohike threatened suicide. 

* * *

That night Mulder took me to bed and made love to me all night long. He would get us both to the edge and stop, letting us cool down and then he would build us up again. 

I slipped into a buzzing trance of easy arousal as he slid gently in and out of me, whispering his love for me into my ear. His fingers trailed over my body, his lips following. He covered me in butterfly kisses. Finally we both came, slow motion waves of bliss rolling over us. 

He got up to get us glasses of water. Once finished. He started all over again. He worshipped my body. We drank more water and then I worshipped his body. We showed each other again how much we meant to each other in the wake of our new found status. Mulder was my fianc. Holy shit. The circle was complete now. We were both healed. We were both whole. 

We went to bed early at 9:00 PM, and at 3:00 AM, we brought each other to climax for the final time that night. We were sore and tired. 

And we were blissfully happy. He cradled my head and kissed my swollen lips gently. "God, Scully, how can it be this good?" 

"You're still asking that question?" I teased. 

He nodded, grinning sheepishly. 

I chuckled. 

There was no answer to his question. It just was. For some reason, God had chosen us to be happy and in love. Maybe it was our reward for all we endured together, never giving up on one another. I didn't know and didn't care, but I was grateful. I knew that much. Nothing had ever been this good. 

I said a silent prayer to God that we could have many years together as Mr. and Mrs. Mulder. 

We spooned up and settled into sleep mode. I was drifting off, and thought he was asleep when I heard him murmur, "You'll be all mine now, Scully. Finally, I have it all." 

I whispered back, "Yes, Mulder, all of me. And I have you." 

He nuzzled my neck languidly and snuggled closer, pulling my back up tight to his chest and burying his nose in the hair at the nape of my neck. "Yes, you do... till death do us part." 

I sighed and fell asleep smiling, thinking that it just doesn't get any better than this. 

Little did I know that six months from then, it would get better. I would find out I was pregnant. 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee


End file.
